


Swiftie

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kyles a swiftie, michael is also a swiftie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Kyle got Michael into Taylor Swift. Alex is irritated.





	Swiftie

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I don't even listen to Taylor Swift. I'm just here.

“Kyle, I am going to kill you.”

Kyle looked up from his notebook to see Alex stalking into the Project Shepard bunker looking freshly annoyed. He blinked innocently and tilted his head to the side.

“What did I do that calls for murder?” he asked. Alex huffed an angry breath.

“Michael has been singing Taylor Swift lyrics nonstop for the past 36 hours. It is borderline traumatic. He can’t sing and he sure as hell shouldn’t be singing the lyrics written by a teenage girl about fucking Romeo and Juliet,” Alex ranted. Kyle really tried to hide the smile that was pulling at his lips but come on. Michael Guerin singing Taylor Swift? Priceless. “Oh, no, this gets worse. He’s been obsessing chronologically. When I left, he was all but choreographing his own routine to Look What You Made Me Do.” 

“I’m failing to hear why I’m the one getting killed for what sounds like your boyfriend having a good time,” he said, laughter bubbling in his chest. Alex was not amused.

“You’re the one who introduced him to it!”

“Why do you think that? She’s one of the biggest singers of our generation, he could’ve just come across it on his own,” Kyle argued even though he knew he really was the one who got him into it. Michael Guerin was too manly to listen to it on his own accord, so Kyle started playing it in the background when they worked out together. Clearly it worked.

“Yeah, right. Make it stop, I’m going insane. It’s too much. We haven’t had a conversation that hasn’t immediately reminded him of Taylor Swift lyrics,” Alex complained. Kyle nonchalantly rubbed his hand over his lips. God, this was too good to be true.

“Well, I can’t tell him what to do, I-” Before he could finish, Alex’s phone started ringing. 

“Great, he’s video chatting me,” Alex grumbled, answering the phone. It barely lasted a second before muffled upbeat music started playing.

“HEY KIDS! SPELLING IS FUN!”

“Please kill me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
